Proposal
by Unfathomable Enigma
Summary: My version of Jasper and Alice getting married, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Proposal**

**Chapter 1**

Alice and Jasper sat on the family room couch while the rest of the family was milling around. Esme was tidying up the house, as she always did when she was bored. Carlisle was sitting with Emmett, discussing everything that was possible. Edward was at the piano, practicing yet another song he had no doubt written the night before. Rosalie was upstairs organizing her closet for the third time that week.

It was summer in Forks, Washington and every one of the them was doing something different, yet doing all the same things. The one different thing was the important new still left to share.

Last night, we had been sitting in the exact same spot, with everyone doing the exact same things as they were doing now. One thing had been different though, their "status".

_Jasper had been sitting next to her on the couch, holding her hand in between his. After the rest of the family had gone upstairs to relax for a while, Jasper had turned toward her and asked her a very important question. "Alice Cullen," He'd said. "Ever since we met, you were different. I have always felt a special connection to you, and now, I would like to ask you; will you marry me?" She gasped, but a smile stretched across her face, ear to ear. "Yes, I will." she said, pulling him into a crushing embrace. There they sat, on the couch, no rings yet on their fingers, no plans and no idea how to do this; all that would come in time though. Right now, all that mattered was Jasper. _

They had then decided that they would have to tell the rest of the family soon, and when could be sooner than right then. She flashed a suggestive look at jasper, so fast she was afraid he'd missed it. She stood up, surprising everyone in the room. "Uh, um… I; we have an announcement to make." Now Jasper stood beside her as the Cullen family stared at them with identical, wondering eyes. "We're getting married!" There was loud clapping after a very strange moment of silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Proposal**

**Chapter 2**

Planning the wedding was quite easy for Alice because- as her family frequently told her- she was the planning master. She decorated all the trees with ribbons and streamers of gold and silver, with a long, red carpet running straight through the large backyard of the Cullen house. 2 rows of chairs were set up on either side of the carpet, or in this case, the isle. The whole back of the house had bouquets dangling from the overhang and more streamers draped across them. Alice enjoyed decorating, and picking out clothes.

"Alice, you are working way too hard! Shouldn't you let Esme and Rosalie do this?" Jasper exclaimed as he walked through the back door. She giggled.

"Jasper, I love decorating! and besides, do you think I would want Esme and Rosalie organizing _our_ wedding." He sighed, reaching out and pulling her into a tight hug. Chuckling, he asked,

"And even when you are 'dressing up' our backyard, you insist upon wearing something nice yourself, too." She glanced down at her black jeans, purple long-sleeved shirt and matching black vest. Realizing he was right, she toyed with her necklace, embarrassed. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him while he stared at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was, but she didn't know, or care, for that matter.

After she had finished planning, picking out outfits and decorating, she decided to sit with Jasper and surprise him by being done so quickly. He was happy to see her done so soon, but a lot happier, he told her, that he would finally get to spend some time together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Proposal**

**Chapter 3**

Alice stood in the back room of the house with Carlisle. She knew Jasper was waiting for her at the end of the- now seemingly longer- red carpet. She was nearly bubbling over with excitement as she knew her cue was coming soon. Also, she knew lifelong happiness awaited her at the end of that isle, and she could not wait to reach it.

"There's our cue." she whispered softly to Carlisle, stepping lightly through the curtain that now replaced the back door. The carpet stretched out before her and at the end of it waited Jasper, a broad smile on his face. She walked slowly, just as she had practiced with Esme and Rosalie, who had both been married before. Conscious for the first time that everyone was staring at her, she walked a little faster, earning a few glares from her family.

When she reached the end of the isle, she stood facing Jasper, only subconsciously repeating what the minister said. The one thing she heard that she knew she would never truly forget was "You may kiss the bride." They obeyed, and at that moment, Alice knew that this would last forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Proposal**

**Chapter 4**

Alice and Jasper sat in the two seats in the very corner of the yard while the rest of the guests were making idle chit-chat. Occasionally, they would catch Esme sneaking sideways glances at them, but they didn't mind. At one point, edward came over to talk to them, the first to do so. "Congrats, guys, although I knew it was gonna happen." Alice chuckled while Jasper just cocked one eyebrow. "I remember when you first came here, you knew everything about us and we were completely bewildered with the fact that you just walked right up and said you were meant to be here; just like you two were meant to be together." He gestured towards them with his hand, and Alice suddenly remembered he first time he had done that- when they had first arrived- and laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny. Did you tell this to Emmett and Rosalie at their wedding." Jasper angled his head to one side very slightly as he spoke.

"Don't tell anyone this, but, no." He whispered, looking around to make sure nobody had heard. Jasper laughed while she spoke.

"Of course you didn't. I'm going to go tell them right now." She stood from where she had been sitting with her arm around Jasper, leaning against his shoulder.

"Alice, you annoying little thing, you" Edward said between laughs, pushing her lightly down beside Jasper. She had always been almost as close to Edward as she had been to Jasper, but not quite.

**The En**


End file.
